


Choices: Harry's Side

by Silver_Lightning



Series: Choices [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th year au, Character Bashing, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Lightning/pseuds/Silver_Lightning
Summary: Harry Potter gets picked for the TriSchool Tournament, and when everyone turns against him, gets help from a completely unexpected source. A little change that has major repercussions for the Magical World, and on Harry in particular.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is taking place at the same time as the events of Choices, only from a different perspective and covering events that Percy, as the main POV of Choices, wouldn't be aware of. This will be Harry's Side, covering the school years and the Horocrux hunt as well the lead up to the final battle. The stories can be read at the same time, as I recommend, as there will be information in each story that isn't covered in the other story.

Harry Potter was beyond shocked. Afterall, his name had just come out of the Goblet of Fire, which meant that his life was once again in danger this year. Fate must have seriously hated him, to put him into this situation, since he had been desperately hoping for a calm year. He got up, dazed, and blankly followed the other Champions into the antechamber where they had been directed, ignoring the increasingly hostile whispers following after him. The year had been goinging so well, too.

Cedric turned to him when he enter, a puzzled look on his face. "Do they need us?" He asked.

Harry shook his head, too stunned to verbalize anything, and was interupted by the door to the room flying open to allow the stream of adults in. Professor Dumbledore made a beeline for him, anger radiating off of him in thick waves.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet, Mr. Potter?" The Headmaster shouted.

"NO!" Harry yelled back, suddenly angry with the entire situation. "I wanted nothing to do with this Tournament at all, besides being a spectator. I don't want to compete, and I refuse to compete. I didn't enter my name or ask anyone to enter me!"

"You don't a choice in the matter anymore, Mr. Potter. The contract is binding, and so you must compete. If you don't, you will lose your Magic. Isn't that right, Mr. Crouch?" The Headmaster turned towards the senior Ministry official, and one of the judges for the Tournament.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Potter. If you refuse to compete, the Goblet will take your Magic." The man looked comtemplative, watching everything from the edges of the half circle the other adults had formed around what was quickly becoming the youngest of the Champions.

It was at that point that Karkaroff jumped in with a demand to be allowed another Champion, and the room descended into a loud chaos. Harry tuned them out, disoriented by the disaster his year had become. He would have to either endanger his life for a competition he hadn't wanted anything to do with, or refuse and lose his Magic. Harry tuned out all the comments about his suitability or lack of, trying to make plans to salvage what was left of his year, and likely his life.

Moody's entrance brought a quick hush to the room, only to be sent once more into chaos with his proclamation. Harry had already figured out this was the plan from Voldemort he'd been seeing bits and peices of, and was eyeing Moody's back suspiciously. It had always been the DADA teacher trying to kill him everytime, except for third year, when the Professor had turned out to be a friendly werewolf.

He followed after the other Champions when they were shooed out, heading off in the vague direction of Griffindor tower, with Cedric accompanying him part way. The other boy stayed silent, until they reached the corridor where they would have to seperate.

"You really didn't enter your name, Harry?"

"No, Cedric. I just wanted a quiet year for once, to enjoy the Tournament as nothing more than a spectator, and to cheer for Hogwarts with everyone else." He snorted bitterly. Cedric didn't say anything else, merely bid him a quiet goodnight and left.

He had been leaning against the wall, mind whirling his half formed ideas and plans, when he became aware of quiet footasteps heading this way. Harry straightened instantly, not wanting to look weak, something he desperately hated, only to almost burst into tears when he saw who was heading towards him. Fate really hated him, now he would be getting a lecture about the rules on top of everything else. 

Percy approached slowly, like he was a skittish animal, and sent hope careening through him with his opening statement. "I simply wanted to let you know of a way that would prove your innocence, and permanently erase any doubts about you having willing entered yourself."

The hope was quickly edged out by confusion, and Harry asked hopefully. "You believe me? That I really wanted nothing to do with this Tournament?" When he got a quick nod, Harry continued speaking, now getting suspicious. "Why do you believe me? How?"

He flushed an angry red, clutching his wand tighter, ready to start cursing when Percy the Prat laughed at him. Laughed at him!

"I apologize, I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's simply that people rarely ask me any logical questions, and it caught me off guard." Percy's hands were up again, and he was back to treating Harry like a skittish animal that would maul him at the slightest hint of danger.

Harry was brought up short by the boy's comment, and the curiosity won out. "Logical questions?" He asked.

"Anyone else would have immediately asked what they should do to clear their name. You first wanted to know why I believed you when everyone else so far was inclined to do the opposite." Understanding came quickly, and Harry felt himself flush at the tiny, approving smile Percy turned on him as he continued speaking. "The reason I believe you is because of your reaction to your name being called. You looked terrified, where as before you looked relaxed and as excited as everyone else while waiting for the Champions to be picked. But when you name was picked out, you instantly looked terrified and stressed out."

Harry didn't speak, thinking back to the feast before the Champions had been picked out. He had been looking forward to seeing who would be the Champion for Hogwarts, and screaming himself hoarse cheering for them. But that still didn't explain why Percy the Prat would be helping him. He had been expecting a lecture on following the rules, not an offer of aid. What would he be getting out of it? He asked, flushing again at the approving nod.

"I'm helping out because you need it, first and foremost, not because I get anything specific out of it. But if you must need another reason, it's because I remember what my family owes you."

Harry was startled. What the Weasleys owed him? What did he mean? "Your family doesn't owe me anything." Harry denied, and was again stopped short by Percy's answer.

"My family owes you for Ginny's life. If it hadn't been for you, the Weasleys would be short a child and a sister. Besides, I remember how you were treated your second year when it came out you were a Parseltongue. I expect that the students will react in much the same way this year."

Harry froze, sick to his stomach, remembering the way he had been treated by everyone his second year when his Parselmouth had been revealed. He wouldn't be able to go through that again, especially if Hermione and Ron didn't stay with him. That thought reminded him of the brief glimpse he had seen of Ron's face, and he knew he had lost Ron's support, and maybe even his friendship, this year. His spiralling thoughts were interupted by Percy. 

"I said I would help you with a way to permanently clear your name, Potter, so relax for a minute. Why don't we go to the kitchens, it will give us some place to talk privately."

The walk to the kitchens was spent quietly, Harry too busy thinking and musing on what kind of offer Percy might be offering, and just what it would cost to have his name cleared permanently. When they got there, the house-elves were quicky to direct them to a table in the back corner, which was also soon piled up with food, with orders to request more. Percy ordered a hot chocolate, and when he started piling high a plate, Harry followed along, although he was nowhere near hungry.

"What do you know of Magic Oaths, Mr. Potter?" Percy begun, and this was followed with an explation and discusion about Oaths. The discusion was informative, and implications left Harry wondering if it might just save his meager social life, and reputation.

An hour later, when Harry had finished with looking at Percy's suggestion from every possible angle, he leaned forward and asked, "So, what terms do you think I should use to not accidentaly get myself killed?"

The wicked grin, with gleaming eyes that Percy shot him had excitement thrumming through him, and he leaned forward more to hear about this plan. He knew that this year he would actually have a chance.

xxXxx

It was another hour later, and Harry, pleasantly full, was almost bouncing along beside Percy as the older boy escorted him to Gryffindor tower, the wait for breakfast and the coming chaos he would cause almost overwhelming. He would, once and for all, prove himself innocent in the matter of the Tournament come breakfast, and he was deliriously happy for it. It was almost like pranking the whole school by proving them all wrong. 

The older boy at his side walked along with a small, indulgent smile at Harry, and he was embarrassed and elated with it. No one had ever treated him like Percy was, and it left him idly wondering if this is what older siblings were like. It also left him feeling vaguely guilty for having thought of the older boy as "Perfect Percy the Prat". He was helping where no one else had offered any ounce of it, after all, and wasn't really getting anything out of it.

They finally arrived at the Gryffindor dorm entrance, and Harry entered with a happy goodnight to Percy. His entrance, though, brought crushing silence into the crowded common room, where it looked as if the entirety of Gryffindor house had been waiting for him. His happiness fled at the hostile atmosphere and glares from every direction.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, throwing herself at him and dragging him into a hug. "What happened? What will the Professors do? Do you have to really compete? Do they know how you were picked? What about ... "

"Hermione!" Interupted Haryy. He was not happy being the center of attention, and the thought made him wonder how he would be able to go through with Percy's plan at breakfast. He wouldn't be able to leave without answering Hermione's, and everyone else's questions, though: so he squared his shoulders, and provided a brief summary of everything that had happened in the antechamber, leaving out his meeting with Percy and their plan. He would tell his friends privately.

He finally managed to push his way into the stairs, leaving everyone behind muttering angrily. He was suddenly exhausted, and he couldn't wait for rest. He was pulling out pajamas from his trunk when he heard movement behind him, and he spun around to see a furious, glaring Ron.

"You just have to have everything, don't you, Potter? And you can't even share some of it with your best mate, can you? How did you enter? Tell me at least that." Ron spat out the questions, and Harry stood silently, shocked at the vitriol from his best friend.

"I - I didn't enter my name, Ron. I just told everyone that. I don't know why I was entered, and I certaintly didn't ask to be. This is probably another one of Voldemort's plots, like ever year except last year."

"Stop lying, you attention seeking prat! I know you did this! You asked an older student to enter you, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me? You know I could have used the reward money if I won. But no, like every year, you have to be center of attention, and leave everyone else in the dark around you!" Ron, who had been shouting by that point, paused, finally having noticed their other room mates crowding around the doorway, and took a deep breath. "Look, Potter. We're done. I refuse to be friends with a lying prat, and you won't have my friendship back until you admit to everyone that you lied, and tell them how you really got yourself entered into the Tournament!" He spun away from Harry, and stomped to his bed, leaving Harry standing in mute, horrified shock.

He only moved when their other room mates finally entered, making space for them to go to their beds. Neville paused beside him as he passed, and fidgetted slightly, smiling shyly at Harry.

"I believe you, Harry. I don't think you entered yourself into the Tournament, and I'm sorry that the Professors couldn't help get you out of it." The shy, slighly chubby boy declared, only to flinch with Ron's incredulous snort, before patting Harry's shoulder in a friendly way, and finally moving to his bed. Dean and Seamus both nodded at him, and Harry gave them all a watery, thankful smile.

He finished getting ready for bed automatically, too heartsick and emotionally winded from night's events, and fell into an exhausted, nightmare filled sleep the second his head touched the pillow.

xxXxx

Harry woke early for breakfast, finishing his morning routine and was in the common room by 7, getting there just in time to see Hermione disappearing out of the portrait hole.

"Hermione! Wait up. Why are you in such a rush?" He asked as he caught up with her.

"Harry! I didn't think you would be wanting to face breakfast and everyone just yet. I was going early to get you something o eat."

"No need. I'll be at breakfast. There's something that I was planning on doing that would help me clear my name. I was going to tell you last night but we didn't get a chance to talk privately."

"What are you planning on? And where's Ron? Did you wake him for breakfast?"

Harry shook his head morosely at the mention of Ron, and pulling her into an alcove they were passing by, gave her a summary of what had happened in the boy's dorm that night and Ron's ultimatum. She chewed on her lip anxiously, before turning worried eyes on him.

"What you're going to do has something to do with Ron, doesn't it?"

Harry snorted derisively. "NO! I was already planning this before the confrontation with Ron. I will get my name cleared with everyone. Ron just convinced me of how necessary it would be, if even my supposed best mate could react like that."

"Ron will come around. He was just caught of guard with the whole thing."

"I don't think it matters. Ron was supposed to trust me, as my best and first friend ever, instead of calling me a liar in front of practically everyone. Ron will probably never go back to being my best mate if he still insists on not believing me after breakfast."

"What are you going to do at breakfast anyway? It's not dangerous, is it?"

"No. And you'll just have to see with everyone else when we get down to the Great Hall. Now come on."

Harry led the way down, ignoring the hostile, hateful stares of the students they encountered, even more antsy to get to breakfast. Hermione walked at his side, lip firmly between teeth and getting chewed on, but she was quiet.

A hush descended in the Hall at Harry's entrance, before the whispers cresendoed into loud, spiteful words that Harry ignored. Finally, he would be able to prove them all wrong, just as soon as the Hall filled up. He sat there tense, playing with the food Hermione had piled up on a plate for him, taking absent minded bites, and if asked later, wouldn't be able to tell what had been on his plate.

By 8, the Hall was filled to nearly capacity, and Harry, nervous and jittery about pulling even more attention to himself, gathered all his Gryffindor courage and stood up, heading to the staff table. This time the silence that fell was absolute. Once he reached the staff table, Harry spun around to face the gathered students in the Hall, and with his wand raised high, started speaking, ignoring the commotion behind him as the teachers all stood at once. They probably thought he was about to curse the student body, not that they didn't deserve it.

"I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my Magic that I did not enter myself, willing or knowingly, or ask anyone else to enter me, willing or knowingly, into the TriSchool Tournament. So I Say, So Mote It Be."

There was a brilliant flash of white light that surrounded him for a minute, before sinking back into his skin. When the light had completely disappeared, Harry took another deep breath, and cast his most impressive, showy spell. "Expecto Patronum!"

Prongs lept out of his wand, bright and galloping around the Hall, ready to skewer anything that harmed his master on his majestic antlers. The Great Hall, which during the entire time had been in a shocked stupor, gasped almost as one at his Patronus. Then came the murmurs and whispers, both students and teachers alike discussing everything. Harry simply headed back to the Gryffindor table after releasing the Patronus, ignoring everything like he had been doing earlier.

Hermione once again attacked him with a hug, a thousand questions falling from her lips. Neville, who had taken Ron's customary place (Ron had decided to sit far away from Harry), smiled at him, and Harry grinned back. He grabbed his book bag, and lured Hermione out of the Hall with answers. He needed to send a letter.

It was only as they stepped out of the Hall that Harry realized there was an extra body following them. It was Neville, and so Harry included him into the explanation of what had actually happened after the Champions had been sent into the antechamber, and before he returned to the dorms, only leaving out the identity of his helper. By the time they reached the owlery, Hermione was being given a more in depth explanation with what an Oath did by Neville, and Harry seperated to write his letter.

There was a minor scruffle with Hedwig when she saw that the letter Harry had written wouldn't be delivered by her. When he had finally placated his owl with offers of extra bacon, as well as an explanation of why he needed to use a school owl ("It wouldn't be safe for my helper to be seen communicating with me, Hedwig, which everyone would know about if you were seen delivering a letter to him. Look, you can take a letter to Snuffles, if you'll let me finish writing it."), it was time for class, and Harry left with Hermione and Neville snickering at him, playfully sticking his nose in the air and pretending to ignore them.

xxXxx

The entire day, there were speculative looks shot his way, from staff and students alike, as well as lectures from the staff about how dangerous Oaths were, and how he shouldn't have risked his Magic in such a way. The hostile atmosphere, the sneered "cheat" and the death threaths had immediately died down, and now everyone was more than happy to look at him like a fascinating speciment, instead of the repulsive looks he had been recieving. Even the Slytherins stayed away from him, watching him the same speculative looks from unde their masks.

Ron continued to ignore Harry, sitting with Dean and Seamus in all of their classes, leaving Neville in his place. Everytime he caught sight of Harry, his ears would turn a brilliant red, and he would physically turn his back on his former best friend. The story of Ron's ultimatum had made the rounds through the gossip channels, and he was getting the attention he had accused Harry of keeping to himself, if only in curiousity at when he would accept Harry's Oath as the truth it so very obviously was. Ron also took to ignoring Hermione, accusing her of having taken Harry's side, and started treating her the same way as he treated Harry, when she took to trying to get to reconcile.

While hurt with Ron's actions, Harry returned the silent treatment in full force. Ron had chosen his side, and if he refused to still believe Harry even with such irrefutable evidence, that was on him. Neville was a quiet, surprisingly enjoyable company, and Harry found himself regretting having ignored the boy for the past three years. He resolved to be a better friend to the shy boy.

Hermione, on the other hand, kept attempting to get Ron to apologize throughout the day, every second that wasn't spent in class. Harry finally got fed up with the girl, and demanded she stop it. He wouldn't be accepting any apology from Ron unless he did it on his own. Hermione trying to force him to apologize wouldn't solve anything. When Ron started treating her like he had been treating Harry the entire day, she left him be, near tears at the breaking of their friendship. She would spend the rest of the day following Harry's lead, returning Ron's silent treatment in full force also. 

By dinner, Harry was happy. While he had lost a friend, he had also made a new one, and it looked as if Neville would be a far better friend than Ron had ever been. After all, someone he had thought badly of had given him help when he'd needed it most, and it looked as if his school year would be much better now, even with the Tournament hanging like a noose around his neck.

He shuddered to think of what the day would have been like if Percy hadn't saved him.

xxXxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the weighing of the wands, and Harry once again meets, and is saved by, Percy. Percy's interference will be immediately felt.

When Harry's name had been picked by the Goblet, he had known the year would not be so pleasant any longer. The Oath he had sworn had not only cleared his name, it seemed to have changed the students' perspectives about him. Oaths were not something to be risked lightly, considering the inherent danger they posed if one wasn't careful enough. Being willing to take such a risk had seemed to have transformed the way both students and staff saw him.

He was getting "congratulations" and "good luck with the Tournament" from practically everyone (except the dear Slytherins, who were more likely to express shame with a "Gryffindork and Hufflepuff" representing Hogwarts, and how much better a Slytherin would be) in the school. Even Snape had stopped being so caustic somewhat, much more likely in the last few weeks to be caught watching Harry with a reflective, thoughtful look in his eyes. He had even stopped terrorizing Neville in Potions, causing the boy's somewhat more competent improvement in the subject (although it was just as likely to be from having been partnered with Hermione since Ron's departure from the Golden Trio). There had been no problems, to Harry's immense relief.

On this day, which had been progressing in a way that had become increasing normal in the past few weeks, their Potions class was interupted by Colin Creevey, who had been instructed to fetch Harry by the Headmaster.

Once outside of the class, Harry turned to Colin. "What did the Headmaster want, Colin? Did he say?"

The other boy shook his head. "He only told me to get you and bring you to the room, Harry. What do you think it's about? Maybe it has to do with the Tournament, don't you think?"

"We'll see soon enough." They reached the room, which was filled with the Ministry personel and the heads of the participating schools along with their Champions, as well as with a few other people Harry didn't recognize. But the most surprising person in the room was Mr. Ollivander, the wandmaker, and to Harry's delight, there was Percy stashed in a dark corner, quill and parchment floating in front of him. He gave Harry a tiny smile and nod in greeting, and Harry grinned back. Colin was summarily dismissed from the room, and the Headmaster started speaking.

"We are here to today for the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony, part of the Tournament to ensure that every Champion has a properly working wand in good condition. To that end, we have invited Mr. Ollivander, a premium, recognized wandmaker in all of Europe, not just the British Isles. Welcome, Mr. Ollivander."

Once the sporadic applause had died down, the tiny old man turned and bowed down to Fleur, holding out a hand for her wand. "Ladies first, Madam Delacour. Ah, a rosewood wand, 9 and a half inches, inflexible. Oh dear me, what's this ... ?" Ollivander trailed off, seeming surprised as he caresed, and turned the wand this way and that.

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela. One of my grandmuzzer's." Fleur stated, seeming immeasurably pleased.

"I see. Veela hair is not a core I use in any of my wands." He waved the wand, and a bouquet of flowers materialized out of the air. He handed the wand and bouquet over to Fleur, with a declared "In excellent condition."

Mr. Ollivander turned to the remaining Champions. "Who's next, then? Ah, Mr. Krum." Krum had stepped forward, handing over his wand, which soon under went the same treatment as Fleur's. "Hmm ... dragon heartstring core ... 10 and 1/4 inches ... hornbeam ... in good condition." He waved the wand, and a mini tornado formed and swept about the room, before dissipating once he handed it back to its owner.

Cedric stepped forward then, giving over his wand. " Ash ... unicorn hair ... 12 and a 1/4 inches ... this one is one of my own wands." It was declared to be in excellent condition once Mr. Ollivander cast a Reparo and fixed the damage caused by Krum's wand. 

"Another one of my wands, I remember this one quite well. Pheonix feather core and wood from a holly, and the brother to the wand of You-Know-Who." This caused some uneasy shifting about the room, and brought an unnsettling glint to the the eyes of woman in bright green who had a parchment and an acid green quill floating behind her. Harry's wand was used to create a puddle of water of water which was then vanished, after which it was declared in perfect condition and handed back.

With the wands inspections finished, the woman in green leaped forward, grabbing and dragging Harry away from everone else with a vice grip on his forearm. "Mr. Potter, Harry, may I call you Harry?" She didn't wait for his response, continuing to drag him towards what looked to be a closet in the room. "I am Rita Skeeter and I'm a reporter with the Daily Prophet. I need to asks you some questions about your life. Do you a girlfriend? How did you enter the Tournament? How are your preparations coming so far? I heard the Golden Trio broke up because of this? Have you taken Donald Weasley back as a best friend yet? Will you ever take him back as a friend? Do you remember the night of your parwents' deaths? Do you think they'll be proud of you? Do you cry for them?" She finally paused, looking at Harry expectantly. She had been spewing the questions during the entire time she had dragged into the room and as she had shoved him into a seat. Harry had no idea which question to answer first, the poor boy having never had any type of contact with any reporters or journalists.

So he contiued to sit there, overwhelmed and sputtering, as the acid green quill continued to write in the parchment floating behind her. They were interupted by the door to the closet opening, and it was Percy poking his head in.

"Miss Skeeter, Mr. Bagman said the Champions are ready for their interviews. Everyone is waiting on you." 

Harry immediately lept up, scooted around the still seated woman, and scampered over to Percy, relieved to be away from the ridiciously unsettling woman. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Miss Skeeter had some questions for me." He said as he stepped back into the room. The people in the room had increased, with Professor McGonagall and Snape having joined along with a few other people Harry vaguely recognized as some of the visiting staff for the other schools.

For the supposed interview of the Champions, the Skeeter woman spent an unnatural amount of time on Harry and Krum, whom she gushed over. It was obvious to everyone that she wasn't happy having lost the oppurtunity to be alone with Harry. The questions she asked the other Champions were perfuntory and uninspired, obviously only asked because they were present. The photoshoot went the same way, with Harry and Krum getting most of the press, Cedric and Fleur completely ignored for the most part.

The staff and Ministry personel watched the chaos idly, talking amongst themselves, even for Snape, who was sharing a dark corner with Percy, and they seemed to be talking quietly. Harry had never seen the man being civil to anyone, as he had a habit of sneering at and quietly mocking everyone he talked to, even those of higher rank than him. Percy for his part, was frowning deeply and worriedly, his eyes glued to the Skeeter woman, and from their behaviour, Harry figured they were talking about her. Whatever it was, neither of them seemed happy, and Harry found himself edging away from the woman anytime she invaded his breathing space, reacting to Percy's apparent worry, as well as his own unease, around the woman.

When the torture of a Ceremony was over, Harry was quick to make his getaway from Skeeter and her photographer (almost missing the reminder that the first task was on the 24 of November). He ducked into a nearby room, to wait for Percy. It was dinner time, and he knew his friends would be worried about, but Harry couldn't pass up the chance to visit with the older boy. Peering carefully through a crack in the opened door, Harry waited for Percy to pass by. It was some 10 minutes later, when everyone else had gone by in groups, that Percy finally passed by on his own. Harry called him over.

"Hi, Percy. I didn't know you would be here."

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I wasn't aware I would be here as well, or I would have written you. Crouch only came when he heard there would be reporters and photographs here, and he wanted his face in the paper once again."

"Does he do that alot?" Harry was amused. From what he had seen of the man, he hadn't seemed to be someone who was addicted to having his face plastered all over the papers.

"Only when Skeeter is the reporter in question. The man has an unnatural attraction to her." Percy shuddered playfully, grinning at Harry's laugh.

"Thank you for interupting her interview, she would have eaten me alive if you hadn't." Harry said the word "interview" as if it was the foulest word out there, and Percy gave a small grin at the boy's expression.

"Well, if what I suspect is true, you will not have to fear Skeeter's poisonous quill. In fact, you may be able to hold her to her word if you ever decide to give any interviews to provide a truthful accounting of it." Percy had a thoughful look on his face, and Harry was intrigued.

"What do you mean?"

"Skeeter is a very popular reporter, the most well known in the Magical world, and she has an incredible amount of fans who follow her writing religiously. This makes her dangergous for anyone she takes a dislike to, as she will destroy them with her writing. It's even worse because most of the things she writes is ever true, being mostly rumors and gossip and whatever else strikes her fancy. There's also the fact she has proven herself to have a way of getting information she should have no bussiness knowing, which also adds to the danger she poses. If my suspicions are correct, then I may have just discovered a way to declaw her, and get her on our side exclusively."

Our side, Harry repeated mentally, and felt a warm glow in his heart at Percy's declaring himself on Harry's side. He grinned helplessly, delighted, before remembering the topic they were on. "Will you tell me if your suspicions prove right? I don't want that woman writing lies about me, or my friends, and if there is a way to make sure she only writes the truth, I'd appreciate knowing." He grinned when Percy agreed.

Harry finally retold Percy about the reactions of the breakfast after the Halloween night in minute detail, as well as the change that seemed to have overcome the school's population after that morning. He also told Percy about Ron's reaction, the ultimatum the boy had given, and admitted quietly to Percy of his uneasy suspicions of never being able to trust Ron again, even if the boy apologized, or ever even wanting his friendship back.

"You have probably heard this before, but it's rare for a friendship to last an entire lifetime. It's normal for people to grow apart, especially if they really don't have anything in common."

"But Ron and I had a ton in common, and he was my first ever friend." Harry paused as Percy shook his head.

"Ron and you have very few things in common, actually, and if you think hard, you'll see it too. I was actually quite surprised your friendship lasted as long as it did, though now I think it was because you were so desperate to keep hold of your first friend that you probably ignored things about Ron you were unhappy about."

Harry considered, and thought about what his friendship with Ron had truly been like. Besides Quiditch, did they really have anything else in common? Harry thought hard, and couldn't remember anything else they enjoyed doing together. Ron loved chess, and Harry truly didn't care for the game either way. Harry enjoyed reading quietly, having been the only thing he could do to pass those endless hours at the Dursleys, but which he avoided doing in school because Ron didn't enjoy opening a book until he had no choice. The more he thought, the more Harry realized that most of the things he had enjoyed were avoided because Ron would be upset with them, and Harry hadn't wanted to do anything that would make upset with him.

Like last year, when he had followed Ron into Divination, a subject he cared nothing for, and Muggle studies, a subject he didn't need being Muggle raised, because Ron didn't want to be alone in a class, nevermind all the other classes they had together. Harry had ignored his fascination with the Ancient Runes class, because Ron had insisted he wanted an easy pass and he had declared Hermione mental for wanting that class. Harry shuddered as more instances of him giving into Ron's wants and ignoring his own flooded through his brain, and he felt incredibly stupid. Percy was right, Harry had been so desperate to keep his first friend that he had ignored everything about Ron's basic personality.

Ron was very immature, expected the world to hand him everything he wanted with very minimal work on his part, or even no work if he could get away with, and was more than happy to coast along on someone else's coattails. Ron was the youngest boy in his family, and was spoiled by it, much like Dudley. The only difference between the two boys was that Dudley was given everything new, and Ron had second hand. Ron was also very much bigotted against anything that was the slightest bit Slytherin, much like Draco was against anything that wasn't of pureblood. It had been the reason that Harry hadn't yet told his friends about his near Sorting into Slytherin, because he had known that Ron would hit the roof with that revelation, and Harry hadn't wanted that. In fact, the two boys were incredibly similar, if it wasn't for the fact that Draco was from a wealthy family and their prejucides were different. Ron also hated anyone who did better than him, like constantly being very quick to put down Hermione as a "mental bookworm", and seeing that, Harry had taken care to never do much better in anything that Ron did to keep the piece. Then there had been Ron's accusations in their dorm room, about having everyone's attention and not giving Ron any.

Harry had hated everything Draco and Dudley stood for, but he had supressed and ignored any evidence he had noticed that Ron was very much like the two boys personality wise, and clung desperately to him. He sighed, and wondered why he had never noticed it until Percy had pointed it out, before the answer came to him. Percy, objectively speaking, was an outsider. Hermione wouldn't have notice anything because she was as involved with Ron as Harry was, and Harry didn't have anyone to actually discuss anything with outside of the other two. Percy was much better placed to see their interactions as a trio than Harry or Hermione had ever been.

He sighed again. "You're right," he muttered to Percy, and leaned into the boy's comferting pat on the shoulder.

"I am sorry for Ron's behavior. It's not a bad thing to be wary of him after how he's been behaving, and you're more than right to not being able to trust him for it." 

"I think he was only friends with me because I was famous."

"Unfortunately, being friends with someone famous is a kind of fame itself, and from what I know about Ron, I'm not surprised about it. I'm sorry for you being the one he latched on to."

"What do you mean? About what you know about Ron?"

Percy was quiet for a while mulling over Harry's questions. "Ron is my younger brother, and I care about him greatly. That doesn't mean I'm blind to his short comings, or that I haven't tried to help him correct them, you understand." Percy waited for Harry's nod, and then continued. "Ron is the youngest of six males, all of which have very diffent skills and goals, and for the most part have the brains and the Magic to get it done. Ron is self aware enough to know he is not smart enough or Magically strong enough to become either a Curse breaker or Dragon handler. He's also not creative anough to become bussiness men and sell his creations like the twins. He also very much dislikes me, and so wants nothing to do with any job I might be interested in. Because of the spread of our interests, Ron has come to the conclusion that nothing he does will ever truly be unique, having been done by another person in the family already, and so why should he bother with anything then? Ginny will never have to worry about any of this, because as the first female Weasley in 7 generations, she's already unique enough, and so will anything she decides to do with herself. She could even get married and be a stay at home mother, and still be unique in the family. But Ron decided he has nothing that will truly ever be his own." 

Percy paused, and let Harry digest what he was saying. When the boy had finally understood, he continued. "Everyone in the family has tried to encourage Ron to do better, and we have all tried to find something he's intersted in that he has enough skill in to try to make a living out of. He's very good at chess, but there's no living to be made out of it. Then he wants to play Keeper for the Cannons, and while he's a decent enough Keeper, he only wants to play for the Cannons, and noone else, if he even gets on a team. I'm worried he might decline a teams' offer just because they weren't Cannons, and so lose any chance at ever playing professionally. He absalutely refuses to crack open a book and try to find more things that might interest him other than Quiditch for the Cannons or chess. We have all pushed him to do better, but Ron is also incredibly lazy."

They were both quiet after, Harry once again mulling over what Percy had told him, and how it fit in with the things Harry had noticed about Ron. His former friend has been incredibly lazy when it came to anything that wasn't chess or Quiditch, or even eating. Unlike the Muggle world, the Wizarding world didn't have competetive eating, and so that option as a job was also out. Harry snorted at the thought that Ron would have enjoyed the idea of getting paid to stuff himself. It was as he was thinking this that something else Percy had said registered.

"You said that you weren't surprised that Ron had latched on to my fame. What did you mean by that?"

"Remember I said that Ron wanted something unique among the family, and being bestfriends with the only Boy-Who-Lived was certainly unique. He would brag about you anytime he was home, how no one else in the family had a famous friend and how he would be able to get everything he ever wanted now. He was especially fond whenever you came to spend summer with us, since no one else ever had friends staying over for as long as you. You were something that made him stand out from the six Weasley sons."

Harry sighed again, miserable, at this final proof of his suspicions. He and Ron would never be friends again, and he wondered what effect it would have in the relationships he had with the other Weasleys. As if he'd read his mind, Percy started speaking again.

"This doesn't mean that the rest of the family doesn't care for you, Harry. We have all become quite fond of you, even Bill and Charlie. We would certainly invite you to stay over again this coming summer, even if you are no longer friends with Ron." Harry smiled tremulously, touched. 

"Why doesn't Ron like you? He's your brother, isn't he supposed to care for you no matter what?"

Percy was silent for a long while, and Harry realized just how insensitive his question had been. It was as he was rushing to apologize that Percy finally answered. "The most basic of it is that I am too much like a Slytherin, and you know how Ron is about that. Everything I want in life is what he thinks are only suitable for Slytherins, and the way I choose to get there is seen as purely Slytherin. I want to be involved with the Ministry, from how it's run everyday to having a hand in the laws that are made. For that you need connections, a brain and most importantly, money. The Weasleys don't have much money, you know that, and whatever connections we have are not excately of the kind needed to get me to where I need. So really the only thing I have to work with is my brain, and if there's no proof that I have one, I can't really get anywhere. I'm also a believer in not burning your bridges before you even get to them, and so I use pureblood ettiquete in almost every facet of my life. It's a practical thing to be polite and respectful to everyone, even if you would rather kill them on the spot, and so be remembered as someone favorably polite, rather than being rude to anyone you don't like and being seen as a bothersome and inconvenient. Ron doesn't understand why I am polite to Lord Malfoy and how advantageous it is, he only sees me cavorting with an enemy of the family."

"Pureblood ettiquite?"

"It is simply being polite to people, and knowing how address everyone according to their rank relative to yours." Seeing Harry's confused eyes, Percy hastened to explain. "Today, if you were invited by the Queen, would you treat her like any person you met on the street?" At Harry's scandalized head shake, Percy continued. "Pureblood ettiquite is the rules for dealing with the Houses and their members, and if their not followed, can even sometimes lead to blood fueds. The Houses in the Magical world are the same as the aristocratic houses of the Mundane world, and so are titled and ranked just the same. As you are today, if you met Lord Malfoy on the street, you would have to greet him by giving a slight bow with your right hand over your heart. Because he is the Lord of his house and you are only an Heir, he currently outranks you. But if you were to take your Lordship, he would be the one who has to greet that way, because while you may both be Lords, the House of Potter outranks the House of Malfoy officially. As it is, I have been following pureblood ettiquitte in our interactions because you also outrank the House of Weasley as a whole. Did you even notice?" 

Harry shook his head, astonished and trying to figure out when Percy had been dealing with like a pureblood. When he finally gave up, unable to spot any such instance, he turned befuddled eyes to Percy.

"I have been reffering to you as Mr. Potter all this time. It is considered the height of rudeness to call a person by their given name unless you have been given leave to do so."

"You can call me Harry then. What did you mean the Potter Lordship? That the House of Potter outranks the Malfoys and the Weasleys. I didn't even know my parents were titled."

Percy frowned, a confused expression appearing on his face. "You should have known all of this, Harry. You are required to take up the Potter Lordship and sit on the Wizangamot and vote when you finish schooling, and you have to know all of your family's history. Who is your Magical Guardian? They should have been teaching you this all along. As the last of the Potters, everything falls to you, and if anyone takes offence at you badly enough, they can be given most of your estate legally."

Harry was alarmed, the idea that there was such a massive gap in his knowledge of his heritage was horrifying. "What's a Magical Guardian? Why do I need one? Is there any way to find out who they are? Is there any way to learn about everything I should have been learning about all these years? How much damage did my ignorance cause? Will I be loosing my inherintence?" He was beginning to hyperventilate, and he was getting overwhelmed with everything he was learning. 

Percy started to calm him down, and when he could finally breath somewhat calmly again, it was curfew, and Percy was ushering him out of the class they had been holed up in. Percy once again calmed his rising panic at the lack of answers by promising to owl him books on the subject, and he escorted Harry to Gryffindor tower again. Harry was in too much of a shock when he entered the dorms, and his housemates and his friends immediately noticed.

"Harry!" Greeted Hermione, with Neville following close behind but quietely. "What happened? You disappeared and no one could find you after dinner. What did the Headmaster want?"

Seeing the rest of his housemates listening in closely, Harry resigned himself to an interogation. "There were a few people from the Ministry present at the school to conduct what they called the Wieghing of the Wand. It's a ceremony to see if all of the Champions had properly working wands, and then there were interviews and there also a photoshoot."

"But that's not all, right? You look really pale, and while I know you don't like your fame, the photoshoot or interview couldn't have been all that bad, right?"

"Look, it's really not something I would prefer to share with the whole school, all right. Why don't I tell you tomorrow? It's really very private."

"Oh Harry. I'm sorry. You don't have to tell us at all. Just, are you alright? You really don't look good."

"Tomorrow, Hermione. I'm just really tired, and I want to go to sleep now. I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

Harry pushed his way upstairs, leaving his friends behind. He needed time to digest everything he had learned from Percy tonight. The thought that he might have lost his inherintence for something he had done and not noticed was horrifying, and he needed to come to terms with it. 

He certainly wouldn't be get any sleep tonight.


End file.
